


Beg

by broccococcoli



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, Dom!Danse, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, explicit sex scene, god that's a lot more than i thought, literally that's all this is, sub!Nate, uuuuuuh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccococcoli/pseuds/broccococcoli
Summary: “You’re so good for me,” he says, rubbing a thumb over the welts from before. They were definitely going to bruise. “So obedient. Like a dog. Do you want it?”“Yes, sir,” Nate answered, turning his head so his mouth wasn’t muffled by the pillow.“Well,” Danse said. “Go on then, dog. Beg.”





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay, so this like the first time I'm posting a fanfic online since I was like, fourteen, and my first time ever posting anything remotely nsfw, the reason being that I'm very self concious about my writing and I don't like people reading them but I'm trying to get past that. I also wrote this almost entirely on the notes app in my phone during breaks while I was at work, so there may be some errors and if you see any don't be afraid to point them out. 
> 
> The entire reason I wrote this was because the Danse/Male SS tag is severly lacking in Top Danse content and i wanted to fix that. This whole fic is extremely self indulgent and I'm like bearing almost my entire list of kinks in this fic alone so yeah.

Danse sat on the edge of the bed, calmly reading a book. Nate was sat on the floor between his legs, head rested on Danse’s thigh as his free hand absentmindedly messed with Nate’s hair. He sighed, relishing the shivers that travelled down his spine as Danse’s fingers gently messaged his scalp.

It wasn’t an unusual position to find the two in. They spent a lot of quality time together like this. Though, unlike this particular instance, both of them were usually fully clothed. Danse had discarded his shirt, leaving only a pair of worn blue jeans, and Nate had only a pair of boxer briefs to cover him.

Danse looked from his book to the man sitting at his feet. He looked content and blissful. So relaxed. He was determined to change that.

“Hey,” he said, his voice a deep rumble.

“Hm.” Nate didn’t look up at him.

“I have a surprise for you,” Danse said. At that, Nate turned toward his partner, looking up at him with blue eyes twinkling.

“Come here,” Danse said, trying not to make it sound like a command. Nate got up on to his knee, facing Danse.

“Close your eyes.”

Nate did as he was order and waited patiently for Danse’s surprise. Danse turned and reached behind him, retrieving a thick, black leather collar he had folded and hidden in his back pocket. He lifted it over Nate’s head and fastened it around his neck tight enough so that it bit into his skin just a little.

Nate lifted his hand to touch the buckle of the collar as he opened his eyes and looked up at Danse. He swallowed, feeling the the collar tighten around his throat as he did so, and grinned.

“You like it?” Danse asked with a smile.

“Hell yeah,” Nate answered. He reached up a hand to pull Danse’s face closer so he can kiss him. The kiss was hot and heavy, a little precursor at what was to come. When he pulled away, Danse grabbed Nate’s chin firmly with his thumb and pointer finger.

“You gonna be good for me?” he asks.

Nate nods.

“Good. Now, down.” He placed a hand on Nate’s head and gently pushed him down so his face was level with his groin. Nate looked up at him throw dark eyelashes, patiently waiting for instructions.

“You know what I want, soldier,” Danse said. He loosened his belt and unzipped his jeans, then pulled his cock out of his underwear. He was already pretty hard. Nate licked his lips at the sight and took the head of Danse’s cock in his mouth. He sucked at it for a few seconds before sinking down on it, which pulled a satisfied groan out of Danse’s throat.

“That’s it,” he said. “Good.”

Nate’s head bobbed a few times on the member before he pulled up off of it and let it rest against his pink lips. He grinned up at Danse.

“I don’t have all day, knight,” Danse said. He pushed down on Nate’s head and Nate parted his lips to let the head of Danse’s cock slip into his mouth. He kept going down, without Danse pushing him, until his cock was fully sheather in Nate’s throat. An impressive feat, considering it’s girth, but not unusual for Nate. He was pretty practiced at this particular skill.

Nate swallowed around Danse, which made him moan deeply. He pulled Nate up by the roots of his hair and pushed him back down. He repeated the motion a few more times before pulling Nate off of him completely. His lips separated from the head with an obscene pop.

“Good.” Danse said. He pulled Nate up again so that they were eye to eye and kissed him, licking the saliva and precum off his lips. He could taste himself and Nate mixed together and it was very, very good.

Danse pulled away and kissed Nate’s jaw. then made a trail of wet kissed down his neck to his collar bone, where he settles to suck dark marks into his skin. Nate huffed a sigh and wrapped his arms around Danse’s neck.

When Danse pulled away and looked Nate in the eye, he gave another order: “Strip.”

Nate, though reluctant to break the embrace, pulled away and pulled his underwear to his ankles, kicking them to the side. He was achingly hard and Danse gave a happy “hmm…” at the sight.

“Lay on the bed,” he commanded as he stood. “On your stomach.”

Nate obeyed, burying his arms under the pillows at the head. He rested his head on the soft white cushions.

“Wait here.” Danse said. “I’ll be right back.” He left the room to retrieve a bottle of lube from one of the the draws beneath the sink the conjoined bathroom. When he returned, he found Nate hopelessly humping the bed, his mouth open and breathing heavy.

“I don’t recall saying that you could move,” Danse said. Nate froze, his already red face flushed with even more color.

“I think I’m going to have to punish you, knight,” Danse said. “Don’t you think?” While he was being rhetorical, he was giving Nate a chance to object if this was something he didn’t want. To his relief though, Nate gave him a shaky, almost eager, “yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Danse moved to the side of the bed and pulled his already loose belt from it’s loops, folding it over in his hands. He reached down with his free hand to gently pat Nate’s hair. He broke character for a moment, and said, “Tell me if I need to stop. I don’t want to hurt you if you don’t want it.”

Nate nodded.

Danse lifted the belt above his head and it came down hard on Nate’s ass. He whimpered from the contact. Another hit, and Nate all but yelped. A third, and he moaned.

“You’re doing so well,” Danse said. “Just a few more.”

_Smack!_

Nate moaned again, muffling himself in the pillow.

_Smack!_

He squeazed his eyes shut. The pain was delicious and every hit when straight to his throbbing erection.

_Smack!_

A long, drawn out groan leaked from his mouth. Danse smirked, tossed the belt aside and delivered the next hit with his hand, squeezing Nate’s ass cheek after he made contact.

“So good for me,” he said foundly, then landed another hit, and another. Nate was strangely silent.

“Two more, okay?” it was half an order, half a question, worried he did something wrong.

After a few seconds, Nate took a deep breath and said, “Yes, sir.”

_Smack!_

Nate’s body jolted forward involuntarily, his cock rubbing uncomfortably against the bed sheets.

_Smack!_

Nate groan one more time, letting his head fall to the pillow again. Danse rubbed the growing welts on Nate’s ass affectionately.

“Good boy,” he said. “I think I’m gonna give you a reward now. For good behavior.”

He pulled his pants and underwear off and tossed them aside before climbing on the bed and positioning himself between Nate’s legs. He grabbed his hips roughly and pulled them up, forcing Nate on to his hands and knees.

Danse grabbed the bottle of lube that he had tossed on to the bedsheets earlier and slicked three of his fingers. Nate’s breath hitched when Danse spread his cheek and rubbed the lube on his hole. It was slow and agonizing as Danse painstakingly pushed one finger in, then two, then three.

Nate’s breath was labored and his head hung low, trying to keep his composure. It felt amazing, having Danse push in and out of him. He wanted to push back onto his fingers, but Danse hadn’t said he could move yet. He held as still as possible.

Danse pulled out and Nate whined.

“Don’t be like that,” Danse said. He reached around Nate’s legs and took his cock in his hands, giving a light tug, soliciting a loud, roar of a moan from Nate. He sank onto his elbows and then he went further down, face buried in the pillow.

Danse let go and added more lube to his hand, now rubbing it on his own erection. He sighed at the touch, relieved to get a little friction. After a few strokes, he grabbed Nate’s ass again and pulled it toward him, lining it up with his cock.

“You’re so good for me,” he says, rubbing a thumb over the welts from before. They were definitely going to bruise. “So obedient. Like a dog.” He rubbed his member against Nate’s ass.

“Do you want it?”

“Yes, sir,” Nate answered, turning his head so his mouth wasn’t muffled by the pillow.

“Well,” Danse said. “Go on then, dog. Beg.”

“Please.” Nate’s voice was soft and sheepish.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me.”

“I can’t hear you, soldier,” Danse said, almost an order.

Nate turned his head to look at Danse, eyes full of lust and want. “Please fuck me,” he said, louder. “Please.”

Danse grinned wickedly. “With pleasure.”

He pushed in. He was slow, painfully slow, taking his time on purpose, but it still drew a loud whine from Nate’s lips. Christ, it felt good. He was hot and wet and tight.

“Please,” Nate begged. “Faster.” He pushed back into it, making him go even deeper.

“Patience, baby,” Danse said, leaning down to kiss the small of Nate’s back. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” His authoritative act was wearing thin. He pulled back and out slowly, but slightly faster than he was going before. Then he pushed back in even faster. Nate grunted. He was panting now, getting impatient and squirmy.

Danse smirked before pulling out again, gripping his hips hard enough to leave fingerprint shaped bruises, and slammed into him hard and fast.

Nate yelled, and curses fell from his lips like a water fall.

“Fuck. Oh god…”

Danse started a brutal pace and Nate let our sharp, punctuated moans and grunts with each thrust. He tried to move his hips to meet Danse’s movements, but Danse held him firmly on place.

Danse slid one hand up his back to the base of his neck, where he looped a finger underneath the collar. He pulled back on it, forcing Nate to look up at the ceiling. He gasped for air, because the pressure against his throat made it hard to breath. Worried he would suffocate him, he traded the collar for a firm grip on Nate’s black hair.

“Please, please, fuck, Danse, aaahh…”

That’s all that came from his mouth, an unending chorus of _Please_ , and _fuck_ , and _oh my God_ , and _Danse_. Music to Danse’s ears.

Nate was close, he was so close, and being pushed ever closer every time Danse hit his prostate. The pressure kept building and Danse could feel it, too. He huffed and grunted as he fucked Nate’s ass.

The bed beneath them creaked and rattled as Danse picked up the pace.

“Danse, Danse, I’m- aaaaahhh…”

“You’re so good for me, Nate,” Danse said. “Go on, cum for me.”

A few more thrusts and Nate’s face turned up towards the ceiling, mouth open wide as he grunted with Danse’s last few thrusts before they both came. Nate collapsed on the bed and Danse pulled out, his cock wet with lube and his own cum.

Danse leaned down and pushed dark hair away from Nate’s face. Nate turned to him and leaned into the touch. He flipped over on to his back and reached up, wrapping his arms around Danse’s neck and pulling him close. He kissed Danse, sweetly and softly, but also tiredly. When we Danse pulled away, he gingerly undid the collar from around Nate’s neck and tossed it to the side. There were red lines in his skin where it had been. He rubbed his thumb over them gently.

“Are you alright?” Danse asked. “Was that… satisfactory?” He was slipping back into his Proper Professional Paladin of the Brotherhood vocabulary.

Nate nodded. “Yes, that was great.”

“I didn’t hurt you or anything?”

“No,” Nate said, shaking his head. He pulled Danse back down again for another kiss. “I love you.” He mumbled against his lips.

“I love you, too, but,” Danse replied, reluctantly pulling away. He sat up and climbed off the bed. “We need to clean up this mess before we go to sleep tonight.”

Nate whined in annoyance, letting his head fall to the pillow. “Do we have to?” he asked. “I’m tired.”

“It would be unsanitary to go without washing up and changing the sheets,” Danse answered. “At the very least, let me wipe you down with a wet wash cloth or something.”

“I’m fine with that,” Nate said.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

Danse left for the bathroom again, replacing the lube in the drawer where he kept it. After cleaning himself off, he retrieved a clean wash cloth from the linen cabinet and wet it with warm water in the sink, then came back into the bedroom where he found Nate dozing off on the bed. He approached his partner and gently tapped his knee.

“Hey.”

“Hm.”

“I’m going to clean you up now, alright?” Danse said.

Nate nodded sleepily.

The we’re a pool of semen drying on Nate stomach, which Danse made quick work of to wipe it off. After that he folded the cloth over so that the clean side was out and gently rubbed the skin of Nate’s stomach to make sure the wasn’t any residue left over.

“There,” he said, tossing the cloth so that it landed perfectly in the clothes basket across the room. “All clean. We can change the sheets in the morning.”

Danse climbed into the bed next to Nate, who took no time to snuggle up close to him and wrapped his arms around his waste. Danse wrapped his own arms around Nate’s torso in return.

“You’re sure I didn’t hurt you.”

“Yes, Danse, I’m fine,” Nate sighed, a little annoyed. “Go to sleep.”

“Okay.” Danse kissed Nate’s forehead, then rested his nose in the top of his black hair. “Sweet dreams.”

Nate didn’t hear because he was already asleep. Danse smiled softly and closed his eyes.


End file.
